The Kaiba Mask
by Pumpkinee
Summary: This is something Giwaku and I made up entirely for FUN. We are proudly sponsoring this in widescreen version! It tells of a dramatic tale of Seto Kaiba's love for Yugi Mutou. Jin&Gi's notes: This story is just a humorous joke, so no flames for Yugi+Kaiba


The Kaiba Mask By Jinkaku and Giwaku  
  
This fic is entirely made up for fun and we don't actually believe in whatever it says. But since we were put on illegal drugs called Proofs in math, we decided to prove Seto Kaiba's love for Yugi Mutou.  
  
Disclaimer: We got nothing. 'Cept that dirty pair of socks, a couple of bananas, some dog treats, a piece of red crayon, and a bounty on our heads.  
  
Throughout all the events, Kaiba and Yugi (as well as Yami Yugi or Yu- Gi-Oh) has been through, we have taken it for a fact that Seto Kaiba is a rude soulless rock who hates Yugi Mutou. He only seems to care for one person in his life-his little brother Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
Well, after extensive research and reliable sources, we have found our previous assumption to be WRONG. We have found Kaiba is quite fond of and rather attached to little Yugi Mutou. Take this for example:  
  
When Kaiba was trapped in his own RPG, Mokuba got Yugi and friends to help him save his 'Big Brother', with good reason behind his actions. After winning the game and saving Kaiba, Seto strongly told Mokuba "You know how I feel about Yugi Mutou". With plenty of emphasis on the word 'feel', we begin to see what's behind Seto Kaiba's mask.  
  
With his mean, uncaring 'Seto Kaiba the Duelist and Business Man' mask on, we get the feeling that Kaiba intensely dislikes Yugi. However, as he has shown to little Mokuba time and time again, what he says comes from the bottom of his heart. Once we look behind his mask, we can see how he truly feels about Yugi- love. It's only too obvious.  
  
We asked our little Kaiba brother about this. "Seto is always talking about Yugi at home. He makes silly remarks on the littlest things about Yugi. Some he says constantly like 'His stupid golden streaks laying sweetly across his delicate cheekbones'. He doesn't stop there, either. He says even weirder things like 'The lush mass of ruby and pure black hair matching the stylish outfit fit for a proper duelist'. He tries to model himself after Yugi too. His cape was modeled after Yugi's own, and now he even stands like Yugi!"  
  
As we can clearly see, even Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother, is aware of that something between the two duelists. We asked Kaiba on the matter to see his response.  
  
"Yugi Mutou is such a pain. I feel like I am his babysitter sometimes. He is always in my way and has wrongly taken my title of top duelist. He is nothing but a mere pest to me."  
  
Seto Kaiba denies any feelings toward Yugi, but Mokuba says he won't admit it for quite some time, if ever. Rumors began to float around about the chemistry between Yugi and the duelist.  
  
"I heard they're in cahoots with each other and that's how they won the Pegasus tournament. But I don't believe them. There might be something between them, I think." Weevil Underwood, a participant in the world famous Duelist Kingdom tournament hosted by Maxamillion Pegasus, answered to our question.  
  
"I haven't seen anything unusual, except that for some reason Yugi can't hurt Kaiba to the extreme. It's the same with all other duelist, though. He couldn't put anyone's life second priority to a duel monsters match. Although Yugi does seem to have a connection between him and Kaiba. No matter what, he's still nice to the overly rich and rude Seto Kaiba, even though he's only insulted back. I'm not certain if it's just part of Yugi's nature or what, but I could guess something is going on." Mai Valentine told us.  
  
We decided to go to the source of this mystery to try to find some explanation to our unanswered questions. Yugi Mutou was happy to help us.  
  
"Kaiba like me? I never thought about him like that. I don't know where this issue came from, but I haven't heard anything about it before now. Kaiba has always been anti-social to all the others and me. I don't see why he would be interested in anyone, especially me of all people. I don't know what's going on. B-but I guess he isn't all that bad of a person. You just need to get to know him better. Seto Kaiba has reasons why he acts the way he does, or so Mokuba Kaiba told me. I-I don't know what to say, really, I'm still flattered with the subject."  
  
"Oh yes, I think that something will be going on soon enough," Tea, a close friend of Yugi's, agrees with the suspicions. "The real kicker is this- I don't think Kaiba loves Yugi, but rather Yugi's other half. He has two sides to him, and I think Yu-Gi-Oh has an admirer."  
  
The mentioning of this Yu-Gi-Oh brought up some inquires. Close friends of Yugi Mutou set up an interview with this Yu-Gi-Oh character. We learned his name is Yami Yugi and we questioned him on the matter of Seto Kaiba and himself.  
  
"H-huh!?!? Seto Kaiba...l-l-likes....ME!?!?! Umm, that's an interesting dilemma... No, nothing is going on AT ALL between us. I have no other connections with him besides dueling and having him be my archrival. There is NO way ANYTHING is happening!! Nothing!! NOT A THING!! Well, actually, now that I think about it...Seto and me.....Wait, no! Nothing is happening!!"  
  
Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi Mutou may deny their feelings for each other for now, but more mysteries will be revealed when we pry under Yu-Gi-Oh's mask. Will newfound love blossom with the cherry trees, or will devastation and heartbreak reek havoc on one of their hearts? Only time will tell the wonders that may happen for these still young men. 


End file.
